Talk:Dark AU/@comment-84.93.66.57-20141120151713
This fanfic is very good for story ideas so I have made one up. I have been itching to write it. Here it is. The big four are having a relaxing day in Corona, free from having to fight or save anyone. Then Pitch comes along. they try to fight him but fail because they have not bought their weapons or things to defend themselves with them. Pitch captures them and takes them to this lair that he has. he hypnotises them to work for him. It works. they turn into darker versions of themselves and wreck havoc across their worlds. North(from Rise of the Guardians,if you don't know) sees this so he creates magic portals so that anyone who finds them will be able to transport between the four worlds and restore peace. A few months later, two siblings called Abigail(Abbie for short) and Timothy(Tim for short) are having a picnic. Aigail goes off to explore the woods nearby. She sees a yellow glowing light(one of the magic portals),she moves towards it. Timothy, her older brother, who has followed her tells her to step away from it. Abigail who believes in magic puts her hand in it. Timothy rushes to push her away from it accidentaly pushes them both in. They are tranported to the Kingdom of Corona, which is on fire and in ruins. Abigail recognises it Corona as she had watched the film Tangled she says it to Timothy who only believes her when he sees the bridge that connects the castle and town to the woods. At the same time Pitch who, in a crystal ball or something, sees thatthe brother and sister are there and sends some of his Nightmare minions (not the Dark Four as they are now known) to kill them. Abbie and Tim flee with Pitch's henchmen in pursuit. The siblings hide in the old castle. Abbie then notices a green glowing light. She tells Tim that it must be another portal. They jump through it just as Pitch's henchmen are about to find them. The portal then fades. Abbie and Tim find themselves in the Village of Berk which is also in flames and with dragons rebelling against their owners(taking inspiration from'' How To Train Your Dragon 2''). They travel through the village carefully knowing that someone wants to kill them. They still do not know what they are doing here. Suddenly a dragon corners them. It tries to kill them but Tim fights and kills it. They then meet Astrid and Fishlegs who are, reluctantly, trying to cage up the dragons. Abbie and Tim ask what is happening. Astrid pulls them into a corner and tells them about the Big Four and how they were turned bad. She also tells them about a prophesy that was said about someone bringing back peace to the worlds. Astrid also says that the prophesy said that person had to find rings of gold, green, blue, white and black(the portals). Astrid has to leave them but wishes them safety. Tim says that they must be the ones the prophesy talked about. Toothless who has not rebelled or turned to a darker version of himself comes by them. The siblings who think that he is a rebel dragon, try to run away but Toothless takes them up in his jaws and flies off with them. he drops them on an island and then flies away. Tim sees a blue glowing light. they notice that it must be another portal and walk through it. They arrive in the Scottish Highlands. It seems normal,though lots of rival clans are at war with each other, and they wonder where to go. A will o' the wisp leads them to a white portal but it is faded so can not be used. The wisp leads them to a magic pond. It gestures for them to step into it. They do and are transported to North Pole where North meets them. He tells Abbie and Tim the full story of why they are there. He leads them to a final portal which is black. He says that that the way to get to pitch's lair and bring the Four back together. He tells them to be strong. They step through it and end up in a dark place underground. The peep in the rooms looking for the Dark Four. They see them in a room looking happily at the disaster that has been caused. Abbie and Tim are going to barge in when Tim is captured. abbie runs away and hides. She thinks of what she can do to help now she is on her own. She remembers North telling them to be strong and sasys it over and over again. At the same time, Tim is being hypnotised by Pitch into working for him. He tries to struggle but it works. Abbie is walking and comes to a big room. A big beast pounces on her but she rolls out of the way. abbie then fights the beast with a sword that is in the room. she aims for the heart and kills it. Now that the beast is dead it is revealed to be Tim who was turned into the beast by pitch. Abbie mourns her dead brother. The Four ,who have been released from their spell because the beast is dead, come into the room. They thank abbie then see tim on the floor. Rapunzel's hair (who's hair had gone short and turned black) starts to grow again and turn blonde. She walks over to Tim and puts her hair on Tim's heart area. She sings the healing incantation song and Tim is healed but it then turns out to be Pitch in disguise and that is why when he was killed the Four's spell was broken. He fights the Four. Jack Frost tells Abbie to move away so she would not be hurt. pitch who is now stronger from being healed is winning against the Four. Rapunzel tries to wrap him up with her hair, Merida shoots at him with her bow and arrow, Hiccup uses the sword that abbie used and Jack Frost tries to freeze him but none of these work. Everybody seems to be doomed but then Pitch stumbles and falls forward. Tim comes out from behind a door. Tim, who's spell had been broken as well, had thrown a spear at his back. Abbie rushes to him and hugs him. Pitch's soul, which is now at rest, floats away as a wisp. The Big Four and Abbie and Tim return to Corona where everybody welcomes their return. The four worlds are peaceful again and restored to normal. Abbie and Tim stay for a few days exploring the different worlds peacefully. When they are looking around Rapunzel's tower Merida shouts out that there is a 'weird glowy thingy' outside. Tim says to Abbie that it must be time to go home. They say goodbye to the Big Four who thank them one more time. Hiccup and Jack Frost give Abbie a bracelet with the colours of red, green, blue, white and black to remember their adventure. Abbie hugs both of them and kisses Hiccup on the cheek which makes him blush. Tim and Abbie close their eyes and step through the multi-coloured portal. They arrive back in the woods. The sun is only just setting, so what seemed like a long time in the different worlds was not that long in the real world. Tim and Abbie rush back home. Hope you liked my story. Please reply to tell me what you think. Also please do not steal this story. Thank you. : )